


Come Live with me and be my Love

by Vellevra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Post-Break Up, Romance, Slam Poetry, The last poem I ever wrote for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellevra/pseuds/Vellevra
Summary: Spoiler: we're not together anymore
Kudos: 1





	Come Live with me and be my Love

Come live with me and be my love,  
and we will all the pleasures prove,  
of barren fields and thirsty streams.  
Promised losts and blackened dreams.

Of Adams apple and Eves tree  
you blame the ill formed fruit on me.  
Of poison lips and serpent tongue   
curse the bee you forced to stung.

Mountains moved yet there they stand,  
firmer than your loyal hand.  
Flowered valleys now I see   
plastic roses hear my plea.

The birds they sing, never joyous,  
a mournful tune for your chorus.   
Attempt to fill another sun,   
with a fire you can’t outrun.


End file.
